Romeo&Cinderella
by xXAlice NightrayxX
Summary: -"Que bonitos ojos tiene y su sonrisa"-el menor miraba al ojiazul-"espera Len que piensa el es un CHICO y es amable porque piensa que eres una chica"  -como se llama?-el amante del helado lo saco de su pensamientos  -L..R-Rin-contesto nervioso
1. Prologo

Romeo&Cinderella

Prologo

Avalon, Glastonbury-Inglaterra

Año-1867 

Una silueta subía por el gran balcón de aquel castillo, entro a la habitación encontrándose una pequeña figura que se estaba sentada en la cama quien le observo para después formar una sonrisa. 

-Kaito…-pronuncio

-Mi Julieta-el peliazul se acerco al menor

-no me llames así-el rubio le miro con reproche

-lo siento solo que esto me recordó un poco esa historia-posa una mano en la mejilla del menor y le sonríe dulcemente

-baka!-se sonroja

-Te amo-soltó antes de besar tiernamente al menor

-hagámoslo-susurro el menor poniéndose un mas rojo

-como desees aun tenemos tiempo-volvió a besarlo pero mas apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del menor y jugueteando con la lengua de este hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente, baja por su cuello dejando varios besos en el recorrido lo que saca pequeños gemidos de la boca del rubio, desabotona el traje y camisa para aventarlo a cualquier lado de la habitación, se queda observando el cuerpo de su amante con lujuria.

-que haces?-pregunto mientras sus mejillas tenían un hermoso tono carmesí

-nada-susurro para volver a iniciar el camino de besos hasta el abdomen, toma uno de los botones rosados del menor comenzando a pellizcarlo hasta que se pone duro, mientras sube hasta el otro para lamerlo y succionarlo-

-Ahh!-gime el menor

-te gusta?-

-nn si-el peliazul hace una sonrisa y baja su mano hasta la entrepierna del menor, esta se cuela por la ropa interior acariciando el pequeño miembro masturbándolo.

-Ahh nn Kai…to ah!-arquea la espalda por el placer-voy a ….ahhh…det…-riega su semilla en la mano del mayor quien la lame provocando un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio

-"que lindo"-piensa mientras deposita un beso en los labios de su amante, se levanta de la cama pero es detenido por la mano del menor

-Kaito continuemos-hablo sorprendiendo al amante del helado

-estas seguro?-

-si, quiero llegar hasta el final-desvía la mirada, ve la parte baja de Kaito notando un pequeño bulto por debajo de los pantalones.

-esta bien-lo toma del mentón para volver a besarlo

-espera-lo detiene

-que sucede-lo mira confundido

-p-podrías acostarte-

-Bien-obedece sentándose en la cama, mientras observa como el menor se agacha hasta su parte inferior-Len que haces?

-déjame hacerlo, tu siempre lo haces para mi-el peliazul se sonroja y asiente, el menor desabrocha el pantalón y toma su hombría empezando a lamerla para después introducirla en su boca.

-nghn-suelta un gemido, posa su mano en la cabeza del rubio para marcarle el ritmo excitándolo mas y sintiéndose apunto de venirse-es suficiente Len-jadea mientras toma el rostro del menor besándolo tiernamente en los labios, lo recuesta en la cama y se posiciona entre sus piernas.

-estas listo-susurra a su oído con voz ronca

-hmm hazlo-rodea con sus brazos el cuello del peliazul

-de acuerdo-coloca su miembro en la pequeña entrada del rubio y lo penetra.

-Ahh!-suelta un quejido de dolor

-me moveré-el peliazul lo embiste lentamente tratando de no lastimarlo

-ahhh…esp..ah-sentía mucho dolor y las lagrimas comenzaba a fluir de sus ojos pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando-Ahhh….nghn….ahh…m-mas-Kaito hizo mas rápidas las embestidas mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer de Len lo que lo excitaba cada vez mas.

-Te amo Len-

-yo también ahhh….Kai…voy a…..nhgn-

-aguanta un poco más-lo embiste con mas fuerza

-n-no….ahh…pue…-

-Len nghn-

-nn…ya…no…Ahhh!-se viene en el abdomen de ambos mientras el peliazul lo hace dentro de el, caen a la cama cansados tratando de calmar sus respiraciones agitadas

-estas bien?-

-hai-se acerca a su amado azul y se acurruca en su pecho

-descansa un poco-lo rodea con sus brazos para abrazarlo mientras deposita un beso en su frente.

-Te amo Kaito-susurra antes de quedarse dormido.


	2. Chapter 1

Cap.1

-moo odio estos vestidos tan grandes-se quejaba una rubia

-Rin-sama no se mueva tanto-decía una de las mucamas quien le acomodaba el vestido

-cuando sea la reina decretare que quemen todos los vestidos y que las mujeres puedan usar pantalón, es mucho mas cómodo-

-Rin-sama que dice Glen-sama nunca lo permitiría-hablo una de sus damas de compañía

-no me importa lo que diga, de algo tiene que servir que yo sea la próxima gobernante de este reino- 

Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta provocando que todos voltearan hacia ella temiendo que alguien hubiera escuchado lo que la rubia había dicho, en cambio la princesa soltó con voz seria un "Adelante", la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un un chico rubio quien portaba un traje muy elegante.

-Len, que lindo te ves-grito la chica al ver a su gemelo y corrió hacia el

-Gracias Hime-sama-hizo una reverencia el rubio-usted se ve hermosa también

-Rin-sama tenemos que terminar de arreglarla-dijo la mucama llamando la atención de ambos

-ya estoy harta, así estoy bien-hace un puchero

-Rin ve, si no las que se meterán en problemas serán ellas-persuadió el rubio menor

-vale-volvió a donde estaba dejando que las mucamas terminaran su trabajo

El rubio miraba a su gemela quien se veía muy molesta, a ella nunca le había gustado ponerse todas esas cosas que las demás princesas presumidas y sin cerebro usaban para verse según ellas femeninas y con clase, si claro para que después sus padres las ofrecieran cual carnero para un sacrifico en nombre de la familia o sea casándolas con algún extraño; pero con ella era diferente su padre Glen Kagamine siempre la había dejado hacer lo que quisiera por eso se había vuelto caprichosa aunque también el tenia la culpa tal vezzz la sobreprotegia pero que mapodíaaa hacer, era su amada hermana la persona mas importante para el, siemprhabíannn estado juntos aun cuando su padre limpedíaaa a Rin pasar tiempo con el ya que una verdadera princesa ndeberíaia estar jugando juegoestúpidosos y menos con los sirvientes; y bueno el erprácticamentete un sirviente quien siemprdebíaia proteger a la princesa aun acosta de su vida eso era lo que le ordeno su padre, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar cerca de su hermana haria lo que fuera incluso ceder a los caprichos egoistas de esta.

-esta lista-dijo la mucama sacando de sus pensamientos al menor quien miro a su gemela

-parece un ángel-sonrio el Kagamine provocando un sonrojo en la rubia

-Gracias Caballero Len-se acerco a su hermano

-nosotras nos retiramos-las mucamas hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación

-Hime-sama le avisaremos cuando empiece la celebración-decia la dama de compañía cerrando la puerta 

-Len esta todo preparado verdad?-

-si, Rin-

-perfecto, en cuanto acabe la ceremonia de presentación y Padre se vaya, tomaras mi lugar por el resto de la fiesta-

-solo espero que nadie nos descubra-

-claro que no, somos idénticos solo Padre nos logra diferenciar y el se ira-

-hai, de todos modos ya lo decidiste-

-moo no suenes como si te estuviera obligando-reclamo la rubia

-prácticamente lo estas haciendo-susurro el menor

-que dijiste?-

-nada, nada-suspiro

-realmente odio estas fiestas de la nobleza-soltó fastidiada

-pues te tendrás que acostumbrar, cuando seas reina asistiras a muchos banquetes como este-

-para eso tengo a mi fiel Caballero Len-sonrío

-que quieres decir?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-que tu iras en mi lugar a esos asuntos-

-Que!-

-vamos ya te acostumbraras a vestirte de mujer-

-claro que no!-

-entonces dejaras que tu linda hermana muera de aburrimiento en cada fiesta-lo miro fingiendo falso llanto

-de acuerdo-pronuncio derrotado

-Rin-sama la ceremonia comenzó debe bajar al salón-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-Vamos Hime-sama-Len le ofreció su brazo

-la tortura comienza-musito entrelazando su brazo con el de su reflejo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Presentando a su Alteza la Princesa Rin Kagamine-alzo la voz un sirviente para después golpear el suelo con un bastón-levanten armas...ya!-dijo haciendo que los soldados apuntaran hacia arriba con sus espadas entrelazándolas formando varias cruces; todos miraban la escena fascinados observaron como la rubia descendía por las escaleras con clase, el rubio se acerco a ella cuando ya hubo terminado de bajar por las escaleras y le ofreció nuevamente su brazo después la llevo hasta donde se encontraba el aun Rey Glen Kagamine, deshizo el agarre de su brazo y la tomo de la mano para que ella se colocara aun lado de su padre después hizo una reverencia y se quedo detrás de ellos.

-Queridos Noblez fieles personas del reino, hoy presento ante ustedes a mi heredera y futura Reina de Avalon Glastonbury Rin Kagamine la cual seguirá fielmente los estatus establecidos por nuestros antepasados y regirá este reino con Honestidad, Responsabilidad...-hablaba un rubio de edad avanzada mirando a toda la audiencia con seriedad y autoridad en sus palabras 

-Larga vida a la Princesa Rin!

-Por Avalon!-

-Viva nuestra futura Reina!-se escucho por todo el palacio una vez el rey termino su discurso

-Gracias queridos amigos ahora os invito a pasar al salón donde ya han sido servidos innumerables platillos para su degustación-al escucharlo las persona se dirigieron al salón dando por terminada la ceremonia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me marcho ahora-

-Cuidate Padre-dijo la rubia despidiéndose del Kagamine mayor

-Disfruta de tu fiesta-hablo para después posar su mirada en su otro hijo-te ordeno cuidar a la Princesa cualquier cosa que le suceda sera tu responsabilidad, entendido

-por supuesto Glen-sama-hizo una reverencia sin mirar a su padre

-Vámonos-le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes y atrabezo la gran puerta dejando solos al par de rubios. 

-Directo al plan-hablo la rubia llamando la atención de su gemelo

-eh? Ahora-

-claro, Padre ya se ha ido-jalo a su hermano escaleras arriba hacia su habitación

-toma, este es el traje y el antifaz que se supone tendría que usar para el baile-le paso la ropa a su hermana

-perfecto, y aquí esta tu atuendo-le entrego un vestido amarillo con negro de holanes y un antifaz con los mismos colores

-cambiemonos rápido-solto cansado el rubio quitándose el traje que estaba usando

-deberías alegrarte de que usaremos otra ropa diferente y no te pondrás el vestido que estoy usando, en verdad este es mucho mas molesto que el que te di-

-eso es porque ese fue hecho especialmente para este día y es lindo, no se porque te quejas-

-algún día dejare que lo uses para que veas que pesa mucho y tanta tela estorba-se lo termino de quitar y lo aventó al suelo-por fin, libertad!

-exagerada-susurro el ojiaqua

-termine y tu?-miro a su reflejo

-si-se termino de colocar la zapatilla amarilla

-sientate te peinare y maquillare-sonrío la rubia

-Que! estas loca-se altero el menor

-Len Kagamine tu aceptaste este trabajo así que sientate-señalo la silla frente a ella

-bien-cedió de mala gana

-te veras lindisimo-rio haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La princesa esta entre nosotros y como este es un baile de antifaces solo algunos tendrán la fortuna de bailar con ella, así que comencemos tomen a sus parejas y el baile ha dado incio-hablo el sirviente en voz alta y golpeando nuevamente el suelo con el bastón.

Se escucho la musica de la orquesta por todo el salón, los hombres tomaron a sus parejas, los que no venían con una invitaban a las bella mujeres que también se encontraban solas y otros trataban de hallar a la princesa para tener el honor de bailar con ella. 

-Rin porque decidiste hacer algo como esto-el rubio miro a todos

-te quería salvar o acaso quieres bailar con todos los chicos que me pretenden-

-No!-negó rápidamente-aunque...

-que?-pregunto su gemela

-tal vez no seria el centro de atención total, mira a esa chica esta rodeada de chicos también-señalo hacia una mujer de pelo rosa

-es Luka-respondio su hermana viendo hacia la direccion que le indicaba su hermano

-quien es ella?-

-es una de las solteras mas cotizadas del reino y como es la única con ese color de cabello es imposible no reconocerla-

-ya veo-

-bueno como estoy aburrida, me dejaras tener el honor de ser el primero que baile con la princesa-sonrío la rubia ofreciéndole la mano a su reflejo

-jeje por supuesto-tomo la mano y caminaron hacia la pista de baile

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Kaito-sama esto no esta bien-

-tranquilizate Kiyoteru, solo quiero echar un vistazo-

-pero no debemos estar aquí, le recuerdo que estamos en territorio enemigo podrían descubrirnos-hablaba preocupado

-no nos reconocerán con estos antifaces-sonrío mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo

-pero para que quiere conocer a la princesa enemiga-

-shh no hables tan alto o si nos descubrirán y ya te dije que tengo curiosidad de saber como es-llego hasta la puerta en donde se encontraban unos guardias

-Bienvenidos-dijeron estos al verlos dejándolos pasar

-Ves no tienes nada de que preocuparte-dijo el peliazul una vez adentro

-que tal si es una trampa-

-solo trata de disfrutar la fiesta, no pasara nada-trato de calmar al castaño

-eso espero-miro a su alrededor

-quien sera la princesa?-pregunto el amante del helado

-mira-señalo hacia una multitud

-parece que es muy linda-miro a la pelirosa quien era invitada por varios hombres a bailar

-es porque es la princesa muchos de seguro solo la miran como un trofeo-

-tienes razón-

-aunque viéndola bien, en verdad es bonita-

-con tanta gente no me podre acercar a ella-

-que! Piensas invitarla a bailar-

-pensaba, con todos ellos rodeándola mejor desisto-sonrío

-menos mal-soltó aliviado el castaño

-vayamos por algo de tomar-

-vale-siguió al peliazul

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-necesito aire y descansar-dijo el ojiaqua saliendo al balcón

-no resistes nada y eso que es tu primer baile-le siguió su gemela

-lo siento pero no estoy acostumbrado a las zapatillas-

-vaya contigo, quieres que te traiga algo de tomar-pregunto la rubia

-si, eso estaría bien-

-como ordene Hime-sama-rio dándole la espalda a su hermano

-no es gracioso Rin-reclamo 

-"debimos haber practicado el uso de las zapatillas"-sintió que choco contra alguien

-waa esta frío-alzo la mirada encontrándose con dos orbes azules

-l-lo siento-se disculpo al ver que le había derramado la bebida ensima al chico

-esta bien, no es nada-sonrío levemente

-toma Kaito-el castaño le paso un pañuelo

-gracias Kiyoteru-

-en verdad, lo siento-miro al peliazul

-jejej ya esta-se termino de secar-me alegro que solo fuera agua-río

-"que guapo es"-pensó la rubia y lo observo de pies a cabeza-"tengo una idea"-sonrío maliciosamente

-sucede algo?-el amante del helado miro al chico frente a el

-ah es que mi hermana no se siente bien, le iba a llevar algo de tomar pero creo que mejor llamo a nuestro sirviente para nos lleve a casa-dijo en tono angustiado

-puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunto

-por favor solo llevele algo de agua a mi hermana en lo que busco a nuestro sirviente-le miro suplicante

-claro, no te preocupes chico-miro al castaño-Kiyoteru ayudale a buscar a su sirviente

-como ordene-

-gracias-hizo una reverencia y camino seguida del castaño. 

-"Rin se esta tardando"-miro hacia el jardín-que tan difícil es traer algo de agua-musito molesto

-Disculpe se encuentra bien-escucho una voz y volteo encontrándose con un chico peliazul

-h-hai gracias-dijo nervioso

-su hermano dijo que se sentía mal, le traje un poco de agua-se acerco a la chica y le ofreció el vaso

-"Hermano"-pensó confundido-"no puede ser...Rin!"-ah g-gracias solo estoy cansada-sonrío nervioso

-de nada-se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa del rubio-"Que linda se ve sonriendo, ella es realmente hermosa"

-"esta me la pagas Rin"-sintió la mirada del peliazul y noto el sonrojo que este tenia lo cual también hizo que el se sonrojara

-se siente mejor?-pregunto

-ah mm si-dijo aun sonrojado

-me alegro-sonrío amablemente

-"Que bonitos ojos tiene y su sonrisa"-el menor miraba al ojiazul-"espera Len que piensa el es un CHICO y es amable porque piensa que eres una chica"

-como se llamas?-el amante del helado lo saco de su pensamientos

-L..R-Rin-contesto nervioso

-Es un placer conocerle Lady Rin-tomo su mano y la beso suavemente provocando un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas del menor-deje presentarme mi nombre es Kaito

-igualmente encantada de conocerle Kaito-san-sonrio dulcemente sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente

-Debo decirle que es muy linda-pronuncio el Shion haciendo que el rubio lo viera sorprendido

-G-Gracias-sentia un calor inundar su rostro; el silencio reino unos segundos entre ellos hasta que la musica se empezó a escuchar.

-le gustaría bailar Lady?-hizo una reverencia y le ofreció su mano

-claro-tomo la mano del peliazul sintiendo lo cálida que era 

La música iba en aumento mientras ellos se acercaban a la entrada del salón que servía como pista de baile, caminaron hasta el centro de este y el tomo la delicada mano de su acompañante, rodeo su cintura con su otra mano se comenzó a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro al compás de la musica, se concentro en la bella figura de aquella chica quien le seguía el paso mientras el la conducía con cada movimiento realmente le parecía hermosa nunca había visto a alguien como ella quien irradiaba dulzura e inocencia; el rubio se dejaba guiar por aquel extraño que por alguna razón le causaba un raro sentimiento que aun no podía descifrar, pero por ahora no le importaba, no quería arruinar el momento que estaba viviendo se sentía tan feliz bailando con el, casi como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas donde ellos eran los protagonistas.

La musica dejo de sonar poco a poco terminando con el sueño de ambos y dejando escuchar varios aplausos su alrededor, todos los miraban con dulzura mientras ellos se preguntaban a que hora los demás dejaron bailar para observarlos; los dos se retiraron de la pista totalmente sonrojados y se alejaron de la multitud permitiendo que el baile continuara normalmente. 

-fue un placer bailar contigo-el peliazul rompió el silencio

-lo mismo digo-le sonrío feliz 

-Rin!-el rubio escucho la voz de su hermana quien se acercaba corriendo

-que sucede Len-la miro preocupado

-P-Padre acaba de llegar-soltó angustiada provocando que a su hermano casi le diera un infarto si su padre los descubría el lo pagaría muy caro...


	3. Chapter 2

Cap.2

-Que!-alzo la voz el rubio

-sucede algo-pregunto confundido el peliazul

-lo sentimos, debemos irnos-dijo la mayor jalando del brazo a su hermano para después correr los dos

-esper….-trato de decir pero ambos hermanos ya estaban lejos

-Kaito-sama-hablo el castaño haciendo que el aludido lo volteara a ver

-Kiyoteru, que pasa?-

-debemos irnos, ya es muy tarde y seguro vuestro padre nos mandara a buscar-

-esta bien-dijo encaminándose a la salida algo preocupado, no entendía lo sucedido

-tiene algo Kaito-sama-pregunto el ojinegro viéndolo

-oí Kiyoteru encontraste al sirviente de aquel chico-

-no, el chico se me perdió de vista así que no supe si lo encontró-

-hmm-

-acaso paso algo?-

-es que salieron corriendo diciendo que su padre había llegado-

-vinieron sin permiso-

-probablemente-

-pero porque se preocupa por eso-lo miro notando la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del príncipe-nooo, Kaito-sama usted no puede

-es que ella se veía muy linda y aunque no vi. su rostro completamente por el antifaz, se que de seguro es muy hermosa-decía ilusionado

-pero Kaito-sama ella pertenece a este lugar y de seguro es de la nobleza es imposible siquiera que entre ustedes allá algo-

-porque, realmente no entiendo el porque mi padre odia este reino y hasta que no lo sepa yo no los considero mis enemigos, no tengo porque hacerlo-

-recuerde que usted es futuro Rey de Avalon Somerset y el Rey de aquí también nos odia-

-lo se y quiero saber el motivo pero mi padre siempre evade el tema, y si no hay una razón entonces todo esto es realmente estupido-

-Kaito-sama cuide sus palabras, Raven-sama sabe porque hace esto-

-bien, ya vámonos-soltó subiendo a su caballo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos gemelos se escurrieron hacia su habitación sin ser vistos por nadie, entraron al cuarto de la mayor e intercambiaron ropas nuevamente.

-Apúrate Len-

-ya voy no es tan sencillo sacarse este vestido-

-toma tu ropa-se la lanzo a lo que el rubio la tomo

-padre de seguro nos esta buscando-

-tenemos que volver recuerda que al final todos se quitaran los antifaces-

-crees reconocer a tu enamorado-

-de que demonios hablas Rin!-grito sonrojado

-no creas que no me di cuenta como se miraban ambos y mas como bailaron, se veían tan lindos-salieron brillos de sus ojos

-ya cállate y apúrate-reclamo aun mas rojo

-desmaquíllate en lo que yo me maquillo y me peino-

-hai-musito tomando un trapo húmedo y frotándolo contra su rostro

-porque habrá regresado nuestro padre-

-no tengo ni la menor idea-contesto haciéndose su usual cola de caballo en el cabello y terminando de alistarse con esto.

-al menos lo vi a tiempo-

-por suerte-suspiro y en ese momento se abrió la puerta

-Rin que haces aquí-hablo una voz gruesa

-P-Padre-dijo nerviosa la rubia

-Glen-sama cuando volvió-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

-eso no te importa, y bien?-

-es que me sentía mal y Len me trajo en lo que se me pasaba el malestar-

-La fiesta esta por terminar, así que ambos vuelvan-

-como ordene Glen-sama-hizo una reverencia

-si, Padre-se levanta de la silla y se coloca el antifaz

-vamos Hime-sama-dijo el rubio ofreciendo el brazo a su gemela

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ahora llego el momento de quitarse los antifaces y veremos quienes fueron los afortunados de bailar con la princesa Rin-todas las personas se comenzaron a quitar sus respectivas mascaras descubriendo con quienes habían bailado, socializado y hasta coqueteado, la rubia se abrió paso por entre las personas para subir las escaleras del estrado, una vez ahí se quito el antifaz desilusionando a varios quienes no tuvieron la suerte de bailar con ella.

-Muchas Gracias a todos por estar presentes en esta pequeña reunión, espero hayan disfrutado esta velada tanto como yo-hablo la rubia en voz alta-espero verlos pronto a todos-termino su pequeño discurso y se retiro de aquel salón.

-Len que haces aquí afuera-dijo mirando a su reflejo recargado en una pared

-ya no había necesidad de que entrara-

-como que no, vi a muchas de tus enamoradas buscándote-río

-no me interesa-

-no me digas que ya no encontraste a tu amado-

-Rin!-se sonrojo-ya te dije que el a mi no me interesa además te das cuenta de que el es hombre

-y eso que, no te juzgaría si te gustaran los hombres, de hecho seria encantador-sonrío

-no digas tonterías-desvío la mirada-y el ya no estaba-murmuro desilusionado

-jeje lo sabia-río-lo buscaste

-cállate!-su rostro se torno completamente rojo

-bueno ya, vamos a mi habitación y hablamos con mas calma allá, aquí nos podrían escuchar-

-si-siguió a su gemela

-Buenos días Hime-sama-saludo la mucama abriendo las cortinas del cuarto

-ahh-bostezo-en donde esta Len?-pregunto la rubia tallándose los ojos

-Len-san fue a cumplir con sus deberes-

-eh?-la miro con duda

-fue al pueblo y de ahí iría a Abyss-

-Abyss…porque?-

-el siempre va a ese lugar-

-pero es peligroso-dijo con preocupación

-no para el, la gente de ahí quiere mucho a Len-san-

-en cambio a mi me odian-

-Hime-sama no diga esas cosas-

-es verdad, se oponen a mi reinado-

-pero la mayoría lo acepta, además ese pueblo siempre se ha caracterizado por ser rebeldes a los Kagamine-

-porque nos odian?-

-eso no lo se-respondió poniéndose nerviosa-bueno en cuanto este lista baje al comedor-salio de la habitación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Len-sama muchas gracias-decía una mujer madura tomando los víveres que le ofrecían

-de nada y que se reponga-sonreía el rubio

-Usted es muy bueno Len-sama-

-Yo solo obedezco las ordenes de la princesa ella me manda a traerles todo esto-

-Usted debe quererla mucho para protegerla pero nosotros sabemos que esto en realidad es obra de la buena voluntad de Len-sama-decía un anciano-esa princesa es igual que su padre nunca harían nada por el prójimo pero usted parece ser la reencarnación de nuestro verdadero Rey, el era muy bueno con todos-

-verdadero Rey?-pregunto confundido

-Padre que esta diciendo-intervino un muchacho joven-no le haga caso Len-sama mi padre no sabe lo que dice-hablo nervioso llevándose al anciano no sin antes hacerle una reverencia al rubio

-tu no sabes nada muchacho, yo solo le soy fiel a Vincent-sama-seguía diciendo el anciano mientras se alejaban, dejando confundido al rubio.

-Len-san es hora de irnos-le hablo uno de los guardias que estaban con el

-hmm si-subió a su caballo-"quien es el Rey Vincent"-pensaba mientras salía de aquel pueblo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Len al fin llegas-corre hacia el

-que sucede Rin-sama?-

-es que me aburro sola-

-ya termino sus clases-

-shhh, me escape de ellas-susurra

-Rin-sama usted no puede hacer eso-

-claro que puedo y no me hables de usted-le miro enojada; el rubio le hizo una seña de que había mucha gente alrededor; debían guardar distancia mientras hubiera personas presentes pues un sirviente no podía tutear a la realeza eso estaba estrictamente prohibido.

-Hime-sama vayamos al jardín-se alejaron de ahí

-mooo Len podemos ir a ese lugar-pidió

-no Rin, tu te iras a tus clases ahora mismo-

-no quiero, es muy aburrido tocar el piano y estudiar modales ni se diga-

-si Glen-sama se entera que faltaste se molestara-

-hmp-hizo un puchero

-esta bien iremos pero después de tu clase de piano-

-eh, porque?-

-eres muy mala tocando, así que al menos debes practicar unos momentos-

-que cruel-

-anda, yo te acompaño-

-en serio Len-dijo emocionada

-si, de todos formas no tengo nada mas que hacer-suspiro sin ánimos

-sugoi!-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avalon, Somerset-Inglaterra

-Kiyoteru!-grito un peliazul acercándose en su caballo

-Kaito-sama que hace aquí-lo miro el castaño

-vine por ti-

-para que?-

-iremos a pasear-

-a donde?-

-al puente-murmuro para después formar una sonrisa

-Kaito-sama no de nuevo-hizo una cara de angustia-me niego a ir

-pues entonces me iré solo-

-pero Kaito-sama es peligroso-

-no me importa, quiero verla de nuevo-sonríe dulcemente

-no me haga esto-

-vienes o no Kiyo-

-de acuerdo-suspiro resignado, ese caprichoso príncipe siempre se salía con la suya pues no se podía negar a el.

-entonces andando-sonrío victorioso

-si Raven-sama se enterara, seguro me mataría-

-no tiene porque saberlo-

-Kaito-sama y como encontraremos a esa chica-

-pues preguntaremos-

-a quien, pensaran que somos sospechosos-

-pues decimos que venimos de un pueblo lejano y que andamos buscando a su hermano-

-tan siquiera sabe su nombre-

-si ella se llama Rin y su hermano Len-

-Rin y Len que?-

-no se-

-eh? Con solo eso nadie nos dirá nada-

-entonces los buscaremos casa por casa, al menos sabemos que son de la nobleza-ríe divertido

-solo espero que no suceda nada malo-

-vamos Kiyo eres demasiado preocupon-

-no acepto que usted me diga eso-

-de acuerdo, hagamos un trato si no la encuentro hoy no volveré a pedirte que volvamos a Glastonbury-

-lo jura-lo miro serio

-si te lo juro-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Avalon Somerset-Glastonbury

-Kaito-sama tenga cuidado al pasar recuerde que este puente es muy viejo-

-lo se, tranquilízate-piso con cuidado las tablas para llegar al otro lado donde lo esperaba su amigo-caballero

-vayamos a conseguir dos caballos-

-porque no se los pedimos a la misma persona de ayer-

-no, seguro sospecharía-dudo el ojinegro

-pero si le damos más monedas de oro para que no diga nada-

-hmm podría ser-

-entonces que esperamos-

-vale-

-Hay alguien-pregunto el castaño acercándose a una pequeña choza

-son de nuevo ustedes, que se les ofrece-

-queríamos pedirle de nuevo sus caballos-

-bien, síganme-ambos lo siguieron hasta un corral donde se encontraban los caballos que habían utilizado antes-aquí están

-gracias-el castaño saco un saco pequeño-también queríamos pedirle discreción sobre esto, de acuerdo-le entrego el saco al señor

-no se preocupen, yo nunca los he visto-formo una sonrisa

-otra cosa-

-que se les ofrece?-

-usted conoce a un chico llamado Len es que tenemos asuntos que tratar con el y no sabemos en donde vive-mintió el ojinegro

-Len hmm….-se quedo pensativo-sabe su apellido?

-no pero también tiene una hermana que se llama Rin-

-Rin? La única chica con ese nombre es la princesa-

-Princesa?-repitió confundido el peliazul

-si, la futura reina de este lugar pero ella no tiene hermanos-contesto-ah ya recordé, Len es su caballero pero le repito ellos no son hermanos aunque de echo se parecen podría ser que el sea un bastardo del Rey Glen-

-como es ella?-pregunto el ojiazul

-La princesa nunca la he visto pero dicen que es hermosa tiene los cabellos del mismo color del oro y unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, su tez es blanca como la nieve y dicen que parece una muñeca de porcelana pero le repito nunca la he visto-

-no puede ser-murmuro el amante del helado

-gracias por la información, con su permiso-dijo el castaño jalando consigo al peliazul

-de nada-se despidió para después entrar a su choza

-Kaito-sama…-

-lo se Kiyo, pero quiero verla una vez mas-

-pero si ella es la princesa es aun más peligroso ir-

-tienes razón, será mejor volver-musito con tristeza

-tch-hizo una mueca de molestia-solo no se le ocurra decir su apellido ni por error-soltó el ojinegro deteniendo al príncipe

-Kiyo-lo miro sorprendido

-si le pregunta ella, dirá que es un plebeyo y diga mi apellido-

-gracias Kiyo-lo abraza efusivamente

-Kaito-sama suélteme-decía sonrojado

-pero no me reconocerán-

-no lo creo, si nosotros no conocíamos a la supuesta princesa es obvio que ellos tampoco saben sobre usted-

-entonces porque ayer me dijiste eso-lo miro

-mentí-desvía la mirada-lo siento

-se que todo lo haces por mi bien Kiyo y te lo agradezco-

-Kaito-sama-musito

-entonces vayamos-

-pase lo que pase lo protegeré Kaito-sama-hablo serio

-confío en ti Kiyoteru-le sonríe amablemente provocando un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño


	4. Chapter 3

Cap.3

-Que desean?-pregunto un guardia observando de pies a cabeza a ambos jóvenes

-Una Audiencia con la Princesa Rin-sama-contesto el peliazul

-Eso es imposible, Hime-sama no recibe visitas-

-Somos Artistas y queremos retratar a su alteza para mostrar a todos los pueblos el rostro de vuestra futura gobernante-

-Les pido que se retiren, esta prohibido que los plebeyos vean a Hime-sama-

-No podría hacer una excepción-se acerca a el y le muestra una moneda de oro-puede obtener muchas mas si nos permite ver a Hime-sama-

-De acuerdo-mira que no haya nadie cerca-la princesa no esta aquí se encuentra en los Jardines Versailles-susurra

-Le agradezco su cooperación-le pasa el pequeño saco

-Es un placer servirle-forma una sonrisa avariciosa

-Una pregunta mas, como puedo llegar a esos Jardines?-

-Siga esta vereda y llegara a ellos-señalo un pequeño camino

-Kiyoteru-dijo el peliazul alejándose del guardia para subir a su caballo; el castaño entendió el mensaje del príncipe, se acerco al guardia depositando unas pocas monedas mas de oro en su mano y siguió al ojiazul

-Kaito-sama ese tipo no dirá nada-

-no creo que sea tan idiota para hacerlo-

-se le ve feliz Kaito-sama-

-por supuesto, la volveré a ver-forma una sonrisa

-hmm claro-mira hacia otro lado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me encanta este lugar-dice la rubia dando vueltas para después dejarse caer en las flores

-ten cuidado Rin, puedes hacerte daño-

-no me pasara nada-mira las flores-ellas no me harán daño

-algunas flores son engañosas-se acerca a su hermana

-no exageres-se ríe-ya se, hagamos coronas de flores si?-se sienta

-pero tu no sabes hacerlas, se te rompen-

-Urusai! Por eso las harás tú-

-no crees que ya estas grandes como para usar una-

-mooo yo quiero una-hace un puchero

-vale, vale iré a buscar las flores-

-haiii, que sean amarillas-

-como diga Hime-sama-le sonríe-pero no te muevas de aquí

-si, anda ve-observa irse a su hermano y se recuesta en el pasto para ver el cielo-que lindo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Será aquí-el peliazul veía el gran campo repleto de flores y algunos árboles

-Si, mire todas esas flores es un lugar muy bello-sonreía feliz el castaño

-Un carruaje-

-tal vez es de la princesa-

-seguro que si-dice feliz el amante del helado mientras galopa mas rápido

-espere Kaito-sama-le sigue

-Dejemos los caballos aquí-se detiene unos metros antes de llegar al carruaje

-hai-observa todo el lugar y ve a una persona recostada-Kaito-sama

-que sucede?-se baja del caballo

-allá hay alguien-señala

-vamos puede ser ella pero es raro que no haya mas guardias aquí-

-es cierto, no veo a nadie-

-no importa-camina por el pasto seguido del castaño

-hmm se esta tardando-musita aburrida-se levanta y mira por donde se fue su reflejo

-Hola Hime-sama-escucha una vos tras de ella y voltea

-quienes son ustedes?-da un paso hacia atrás

-no se asuste no somos sospechosos-hace una reverencia-además ya tuvimos el placer de conocernos pero al parecer no me recuerda-

-nos conocemos-mira a ambos fijamente tratando de recordar-no puede ser-musita-"Los chicos del baile"

-Parece que me recuerda, eso me hace feliz-forma una dulce sonrisa

-Como sabe quien soy?-pregunta sorprendida-Usted se fue del baile antes de que revelara mi identidad-

-Talvez en ese momento no lo sabia pero…-se acerca a la rubia-quede cautivado con vuestra belleza así que no pude hacer otra cosa mas que preguntar a las personas y tratar de encontrarla hasta que el destino cruzo nuestros caminos y puedo verla una vez mas-toma su mano y deposita un beso en ella lo cual provoca un sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia

-Yo también deseaba verlo de nuevo-le sonríe-"Len se alegrara o talvez no"

-Me alegra escuchar eso-el peliazul la mira fijamente notando algo diferente en ella pero decide no darle importancia, por ahora estaba feliz de encontrarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Con estas será suficiente-el rubio toma el montón de flores amarillas-será mejor regresar con Rin seguro estará molesta-ríe; camina hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su gemela a lo lejos la vio pero no estaba sola lo que le preocupo, tiro las flores y corrió rápidamente hasta allá, estando ya cerca desenvaino su espada y jalo a su hermana hacia atrás de el, mientras apuntaba a los otros dos a lo cual reacciono también el castaño desenvainando su espada y poniéndose enfrente del peliazul para enfrentar al rubio.

-Len!-grito preocupada por lo que su hermano pudiera hacer

-Kiyoteru! No hagas nada-ordeno el amante del helado

-quienes son ustedes-pregunto mirándolos fijamente al ver al peliazul sintió algo extraño pero lo ignoro no podía pensar ahora, debía proteger a su hermana.

-no deberías ponerte a la defensiva sin antes conocernos-

-oh claro que descortesía de mi parte Mi nombre es Len por favor sentémonos a tomar el te y a platicar amigablemente mientras pueden atacarme en lo que estoy descuidado-soltó irónicamente-no me vengas con estupideces-

-Kiyoteru baja tu arma-

-pero...-trato de decir

-Hazlo!-

-como ordene-el castaño bajo su espada y dio un paso atrás pero aun así observo bien al menor por si hacia algún movimiento.

-No somos tus enemigos y tampoco esperaba que hicieras lo que dijiste-sonríe

-Len cálmate-hablo por fin la rubia-baja eso-

-No lo haré!-contesto manteniéndose en la misma posición

-Te lo ordeno-

-Lo siento pero sobre sus ordenes esta su protección Hime-sama-miro de pies a cabeza al peliazul y se detuvo en sus ojos-"Son tan azules como los de…."-abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-Kaito-san solo estaba hablando conmigo-dijo su hermana para ver si así reaccionaba su reflejo lo cual resulto

-K-Kaito-pronuncio

-Si, nos conocimos en el baile, me pidió que ayudara a su hermana-

-eh?-volteo a ver a su gemela quien asintió-lo siento, te agradezco eso pero aun así no se quien eres realmente-le miro serio; no quería comportarse así frente a el pero no tenia otra opción a pesar de que lo había conocido en el baile nunca supo su apellido ni de donde venia, no podía confiar en el por mas que su corazón le decía que no pasaría nada, ante todo estaba su hermana y no sabia las intenciones de el.

-Len, Basta!-le regaño la rubia molesta

-De acuerdo, Soy Kaito Hiyama hijo de un simple herrero y comerciante de espadas, no pretendo hacerle daño alguno a la princesa Rin-sama-

-Un plebeyo-soltó el rubio-lo siento pero esta prohibido que los plebeyos se acerquen a la Hime-sama-

-Len! Suenas como Padre-

-Solo sigo órdenes-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz

-Solo quiero hablar con ella-le miro a los ojos, sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver las orbes ojiaqua del menor

-por favor Len-pidió la rubia

-…..-se quedo observando las orbes azules del peliazul, su corazón dio un vuelco y se sonrojo-de acuerdo-pronuncio desviando la mirada y bajando la espada

-Gracias Len-san-dijo el ojiazul feliz

-No te preocupes no te lo quitare-le susurro al oído la rubia provocando que el Kagamine se pusiera un mas rojo

-"Que estoy haciendo"-pensó mientras guardaba su espada

-Hime-sama quiere pasear un poco-pronuncio el peliazul ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia, la cual acepto gustosa

-"No quiero que se acerque mucho a Rin"-apretó los puños al verlos irse-"Estoy celoso?….NO solo me preocupa la seguridad de Rin, solo eso"-trataba de convencerse a si mismo

-Kaito-sama no le hará nada-dijo una voz cerca de el, volteo a ver al castaño

-Mi nombre es Kiyoteru-

-El mío es Len-

-en el baile no nos presentamos pero es un gusto conocerle-le sonríe

-aunque los amenace dice eso-le miro con una ceja arqueada

-le entiendo, yo haría lo mismo por Kaito-sama-

-porque le dice sama?-pregunto el rubio extrañado

-porque llama con honoríficos a su hermana?-contrarresto la pregunta

-dejémoslo así-pronuncio sentándose en el pasto

-puedo sentarme?-pregunto el castaño

-Adelante, el suelo no me pertenece-el ojinegro sonrío ante el comentario y se coloco a un lado del menor.

-Las flores-murmuro el rubio llamando la atención del otro

-flores?-pregunto

-hmm si Rin-sama me hizo ir a cortar flores y yo las tire por venir corriendo, será un desperdicio dejarlas ahí-se levanta-ahora vengo-

-"Que chico tan extraño"-pensó mientras lo veía alejarse

-Aquí están-regreso con el montón de flores que había cortado antes

-para que eran?-

-Rin-sama quería una corona de flores-

-corona de flores?-le miro confundido

-no las conoce?-

-si, pero nunca he hecho una-

-porque no lo intenta, le enseño-

-en serio-

-Si, es muy fácil-toma dos flores-mira tomas tres flores y con el tallo formas un circulo, después vas amarrando con un nudito las demás flores y el tallo que les sobre lo enredas en el mismo circulo así la haces resistente, ves-le muestra la corona acabada

-….-el ojinegro lo intento pero se le rompian las flores, lo que causo que el rubio comenzara a reír sin parar

-se parece a Rin-se toma el estomago

-uh soy malo en esto-soltó un suspiro

-intentémoslo con algo más pequeño que tal una pulsera-

-me parece bien-forma media sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Le gusta mucho venir aquí Hime-sama-

-Si, es mi lugar favorito-

-Me parecer un hermoso lugar pero ninguna flor se compara a vuestra belleza-dice mirando a la rubia

-Gracias-dice sonrojada-"Pero se lo debería decir a Len"

-Solo digo la verdad Hime-sama-

-Vaya ya es algo tarde-

-Es verdad, deberíamos volver-

-Si, seguro Len estará molesto-

-El le cuida mucho-

-Claro, somos hermanos-

-"Pero se supone que la princesa no tiene hermanos, esto es algo raro pero si le pregunto seguro la incomodare, mejor en otro momento"-pensaba el peliazul

-Sucede algo?-la rubia lo miro

-No, no es nada vayamos-le sonríe

-Bien-se deja guiar por el amante del helado-"Seguro Len me regañara después y debe estar celoso ahora mismo"-río ante su pensamiento

-Parece que vuestro hermano no esta nada molesto-soltó el peliazul mirando hacia donde se encontraba su caballero y el rubio

-Len?-pronuncio al comprobar que su hermano estaba hablando muy animadamente con el castaño; ambos se acercaron a los otros dos.

-Bien hecho Kiyoteru-san-lo felicito al ver la pulsera bien hecha

-dicen que la tercera es la vencida-sonrío de medio lado

-según, Rin-sama ni siquiera pudo hacer un anillo-río al recordarlo

-Que hacen?-pregunto la rubia quien había escuchado ese comentario

-Rin-sama!-se sorprendió al ver a su gemela

-Len-san me enseñaba a hacer una pulsera de flores-contesto, vio al peliazul quien tenía una cara de molestia lo cual extraño al castaño

-hmm pudo hacerlo-

-si, después de arruinarlo dos veces-

-mooo yo nunca pude-se quejo la rubia

-Kiyoteru debemos irnos-pronuncio con ligero enojo que solo capto el castaño

-como diga Kaito-sama-se levanta

-Hime-sama fue un placer hablar nuevamente con usted-hizo una reverencia-ojala pudiéramos seguir viéndonos

-Por supuesto-dijo la rubia

-"Rin que haces?"-el ojiaqua la miro sorprendido

-Entonces espero con ansias que ese día llegue-sonríe seductoramente; lo que molesta al menor de los Kagamine

-Igualmente-sonríe

-Dentro de dos días en este mismo lugar le parece?-pregunto el peliazul

-Será un placer-

-Entonces con su permiso me retiro-le besa la mano y se despide-hasta luego Len-san

-Adiós-se despide el rubio-Kiyoteru-san gracias por la compañía-le sonríe feliz

-Lo mismo digo Len-san-le devuelve la sonrisa

-Vámonos Kiyoteru-suelta el ojiazul subiéndose a su caballo; no sabia porque le molestaba que su amigo se llevara bien con el rubio, no entendía en que le afectaba a el eso, después de todo su interés era aquella princesa.

* * *

><p>Toph Kagamine McCormicK<p>

muchas gracias por tu comentario y sobre tu propuesta creo que me vendria muy bien unos consejos, se que no soy muy buena redactando asi que si pudieramos hablar por mp sobre eso seria genial n.n


End file.
